


I Knew You Wanted Me Inside You

by ChaosRocket



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRocket/pseuds/ChaosRocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marik and Bakura have a conversation inside Bakura's soul room before their duel with Yami Marik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Wanted Me Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Marik in this fic is the Hikari! The lines in italics are Bakura's thoughts.

  


* * *

  
"Fuck me."

"What?!" Marik exclaimed, a look of undisguised shock on his face.

"It's totally possible to do it in here, you know," said Bakura.

"That- that's really not the issue!" stuttered Marik.

"What's the problem, then?" asked Bakura casually.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"No, I believe you're in my mind," said Bakura.

"Very funny," said Marik sarcastically. "Why the hell would you suggest that we do... **that**?"

"Why not?" asked Bakura, shrugging.

_I just want to feel something real._

"My body's been taken over, I'm here with you inside your host, we'll soon be fighting my dark personality, and you're thinking about sex **now**?" asked Marik incredulously.

"What's your point?" asked Bakura.

"I really don't think now is the time! If we lose, we could both..." Marik left it there.

"That's exactly why now is the perfect time," said Bakura.

_I want something to remember you by, just in case._

"I'm confident that we'll win this duel, but I can't pretend there's no risk," Bakura continued. "I haven't had sex in three thousand years, you know. I wouldn't like to lose my body without getting a chance at it again. And as for you...do you want to lose your body while you're still a virgin? Pathetic. Just pathetic."

"How charming," said Marik, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seduction is clearly your forte."

"I wouldn't waste my seduction techniques on the likes of you!" Bakura snapped. "I was trying to do you a favor, really. If you're not interested..."

"Nope. Not interested," said Marik. He sat down on the floor, legs crossed.

_Dammit._

"That's fine, your loss," said Bakura.

_DAMMIT._

"Maybe we should just discuss our dueling strategy," offered Bakura, wanting to change the subject.

"Because you're really going to listen to me and take my advice?"

Bakura laughed. "Good point. I probably won't."

"Ra! You're so arrogant!" Marik said, throwing his hands up. He was on his feet again now.

"Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing and I don't need anyone's help. I can handle it," said Bakura.

_I'll save him. Or die trying. Ra only knows why I care so much..._

"Well, you'd better be right," said Marik, beginning to pace around. "And you really should listen to my input. I'm not going to just sit back and..."

"Relax," said Bakura. He tentatively reached out and put his hand on Marik's shoulder, and Marik stopped his pacing.

"Just relax," repeated Bakura, rubbing Marik's shoulder slightly.

_I've wanted to touch him for so..._

"This isn't one of your supposedly excellent seduction techniques, is it?" asked Marik slyly.

Bakura jerked his hand back. "No, I wasn't even thinking about that anymore."

_I truly despise this insufferable brat._

Bakura glowered at him, and Marik laughed a little. As if in apology, Marik mimicked Bakura's earlier motion, reaching out and putting his hand on Bakura's shoulder and kneading his fingers in.

_So nice just to feel his touch...what the fuck is wrong with me?_

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked caustically.

_Please don't stop._

"Sorry," Marik said lightly, taking his hand away.

_Dammit._

"Maybe I'll just get some rest," Marik said, sitting down on the bed in Bakura's soul room.

"Did I say you could use my bed?"

"Nope," said Marik, laying down and stretching out languorously.

"You're lucky I haven't sent you to the shadow realm myself," growled Bakura.

"Guess you must like me," Marik laughed.

Bakura glared at him. Marik only stretched again, causing his shirt to lift a little and expose even more of his dark skin.

_He's driving me crazy._

Then Marik suddenly sat up and looked at Bakura seriously. "I appreciate what you're going to do for me- risking yourself in a fight against my dark personality to protect me and my family. Really, I'm thankful."

"Well...it's fine," said Bakura, caught a bit off guard. "You know you owe me, though."

"I know," said Marik, closing his eyes and calmly laying back down.

"So...I'll just stand here and watch you sleep, then?" asked Bakura, the annoyance back in his voice.

"Get some rest yourself," suggested Marik.

"So, I'm supposed to take the floor, in my own soul room?" Bakura sounded even more annoyed now.

"Lay next to me if you want," said Marik casually, one lavender eye opening a crack to glance at Bakura.

Bakura sighed irritably. "Marik, you really are a-"

Before he could finish, Marik reached out, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down onto the bed. The sudden nearness of Marik's body made Bakura gasp, and then Marik pulled him closer still.

"What the- you want to sleep like **this**?" asked Bakura, sounding appalled by the idea.

_Let me stay close to you, it feels so- Gods, I'm starting to hate myself._

"Nah, I don't think I want to sleep. Probably couldn't if I tried," said Marik. "I might have changed my mind about your offer, though. After all, you're right- I really don't know when I might have another chance at getting laid."

"What makes you think the offer is still open?" asked Bakura.

"I thought you just wanted to help me out," said Marik, a smile playing around his lips.

"Well...alright, then. You're lucky I'm such a nice guy," said Bakura.

"Yeah, guess so," said Marik, as he entangled his fingers in white hair.

Bakura reached out to brush his hand across Marik's cheek, eyes half-lidded from want. Then he stopped himself and managed to harden his expression.

"Just to be clear, this doesn't mean anything," said Bakura. "It's just physical- just sex. You don't mean anything to me."

_I think I love you._

"Bakura...you do realize that when I'm in here, I can hear all of your thoughts."

Marik had time to see the look of total shock and embarrassment that appeared on Bakura's face before he closed his kohl-lined eyes and leaned in to kiss his partner.

"By the way...I love you, too, Bakura."

* * *

  


Epilogue: Of course, we all know that they lost the duel, and then Marik never saw Bakura again before Bakura died...BUT...since their souls were bonded in love, it was impossible for their souls to be separated permanently, so eventually they were destined to find their way back to each other and...live happily ever after. No, I couldn't leave that out. It's a cherished tradition.


End file.
